


Chase

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5k Marathon, F/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: Running a marathon with Aaron seemed liked a good idea, until it wasn't
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nonnie request from my 100 follower celebration over on tumblr.

Of all the ways you could be spending your Saturday mornings getting up early to run a 5k is not one of them. Sure you are technically running it with Aaron but he’s a faster runner than you so he was sent out with the earlier crowd.

At least training with him was fun. It was a nice ritual, training with him on the mornings your guy’s schedule allowed it. Not to mention post-workout cooldowns = mind blowing sex.

Speaking of that, instead of running a marathon with you, Aaron should be serving you breakfast in bed in nothing but a frilly apron. Hmmm, what a good morning that would be. Although that’s not really something Jack should be there for… you’ll put a pin in it for now.

As you make your way to the finish line you see the team cheering you on along with Aaron and Jack. It seems that the thought of your husband doing delightful things to you in the morning got you through the last bit of the race.

After you cross the finish line you go to pick up your medal and get some water. Almost immediately after you are out of the way for the runners you are bombarded with lots of hugs and kisses from a tiny body. It’s Jack, you can see Aaron behind him giving you a proud smile.

Jack is wearing his father’s medal around his neck and has a big grin on his face.

“You did really good!” he cheers, “I saw your time on the big clock, you were very fast!”

You match his smile and give him a kiss on the forehead, “Thank you buddy, you want another one?” you ask, lifting your medal from around your neck.

Before you can put it over his neck Jack snatches it from your hands and hangs the medal around his neck.

“Can we get burgers?” He asks you and Aaron.

You share a look with Aaron before nodding your head.

“Sure thing bubba,” Aaron says, “Why don’t you ask Auntie Emily and the others if they want to join us?”

The two of you watch Jack run off to the rest of the team waving his arms excitedly.

“So, how are you doing?” Aaron questions, “You did good, a personal best.”

The moment you think about how you are feeling it seems as if all the adrenaline from the race has left you. Your legs feel like they’re jelly and all it feels like all your blood is rushing to your face. Oh god, you need to cool down so badly.

“What a terrible idea, let’s never ever do this again. Whose idea was this anyway?”

“Yours,” Aaron says, giving you a fond smile.

You can’t believe that your husband has the audacity to look as if he hasn’t just run a 5k. Honestly, he looks fine, maybe a little sweaty, but other than that he looks like he just went on a light jog.

“I don’t think so, are you sure?” You say as you finish the rest of your water bottle.

“Yeah I am,” Aaron says, wrapping an arm around your waist. “You said that it would be a fun thing to do together.”

He pulls you in for a kiss and as delightful as it is, the way you sweaty skin sticks to his is not.

“No no,” you say as you try to peel yourself away from Aaron’s grasp, the last thing you need right now is more body heat. “The next time I suggest something like this you shut me down real quick. Got it?”

“Hmm, I don’t know sweetheart. I think you’ll agree that we had our post-workout fun.” Aaron says.

He gives you a look that really isn’t appropriate when Jack is around. Oh god, you are definitely going to have to revisit the apron idea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my stuff come check out my tumblr[ @quillvine](https://quillvine.tumblr.com/) Also, be sure to check out my other Hotch fics!


End file.
